Scorpius' Mother
by Double Your Pleasure
Summary: After Draco slips as to just who his son's mysterious mother is, Scorpius decides he has to meet her, has to speak to her. But only Rose seems to see the downside to this.


* * *

**Well it's a new year and a new story. I do intend to update the others but right now I want to run with this one.  
I hope you enjoy it.**

**Im still looking for a beta reader, so if you would like to help out, please say so in your review and I'll get back to you.**

* * *

_Date :_ September 1st

_Location :_ The Dorms

Date : September 1st

Location : The Dorms

It happened again, just like Scorpius said it would. The moment he reached the platform, he ran over to warn me : his father had been woken up much too early by the owl and it had put him in a very bad mood. I tried to keep father away from him, really I did, but sometimes things are just inevitable and this was, unfortunately, one of these things.

Dad has never liked Mr. Malfoy. Its something that goes way back to their second year, a broken wand and lots of slugs but that story is rather sickening and is not of any importance nor relevance to this entry. My father is Ron Weasley and, while I know this and won't ever forget I feel that, since this is a book which could one day become an autobiography, I should write in every little detail, also my father's name is of much importance to this next piece of information. My father is Ronald Bilius Weasley, one of the Golden Trio who defeated the evil wizard Voldemort – don't listen to James! He says it was only his father but I know mum and dad helped too! – and currently an auror. He's a nice man for the most part, but after a firewhiskey or two he has a sharp tongue and a dreadfully dirty sense of humour. But that's not his biggest fault. That would be that he can hold a mean grudge.

And that is exactly why there is a brawl at Platform 9 and ¾ every single year between him and Mr. Malfoy. I've never officially been told why they fight but Scorpius and I have, until today, always assumed that it was because of this silly grudge. We never once expected it to be this…

So I'll start from the beginning, if you don't mind. From getting out of Dad's new car and Scorpius running towards us. He's pretty fast, you know.

It was cold today, much colder than the other years when I've been able to come to the station without a jacket. But this morning, before we left, I had to unpack my trunk to get my winter jacket. There was a tiny bit of ice on the car when we left and Hugo swore he saw a robin on the King's Cross sign. The weather's usually of no importance to me, but dad's just passed his driving test – with a bit of magical help – and he's not really used to driving on ice. We made a bit of an entrance, sliding on some ice, almost knocking down a Muggle family and coming to a halt beside Uncle Harry's new car. Uncle Harry, unlike dad, learned to drive without magically aiding himself and passed his test first time – quite respectable compared to father's eight tries.

We were getting our trunks out of the boot, when I'm convinced it got darker. Everything seemed colder, too, now I think on it and you could hear the crows in the background. That's when Scorpius came running – he says I imagine it all and that the air doesn't get colder, the crows don't crow and the sun doesn't go into hiding just because his family are near but Hugo says he feels it too, so I know I'm not delusional. Anyways, he came running up and, mum being mum, began to panic. "Scorpius, darling, are you okay?" she was flapping, holding Hugo's owl Barnabus' cage in one hand and this journal in the other. "You look ever so flushed…"

He was pushing his trunk on one of those carrier things – a trolley; on top of it his owl Sherman was shaking violently and squawking to be let out. Scorpius is a good looking guy, or at least I think so. He is really quite pale and has almost white blonde hair and the most amazing grey eyes. But today, he wasn't so pale. His face was bright red and his hair was sticking up in funny places because of the wind.

"I'm…fine…Mrs Weasley…" he panted, out of breath from running. "I'm just here…to see…Rose." James made a sick-making gesture behind his back, which is rather immature for a seventeen year old but in all fairness; he's spent quite a bit of time with Uncle George who is equally as immature. "Had to get here…Before father." He motioned at me to move away from mum and dad and, when I did, he sighed a little. "Father's in a terrible mood…I suspect it'll be the same as most years…"

I nodded, knowing that, regardless of whether his father was in a bad mood or not, this year would be no different to the past three." Dad's in an okay mood, really…" I said, pretending to fix the wheel on his trunk. "He was whistling one old Weird Sisters song when he made breakfast so maybe they'll even each other out?" I was clutching at straws and we both knew it. Our suspicions were proved right when – after another drop in temperature – his father and step-mother rounded the corner. I've never liked Astoria, Scorpius's step mother, and I'm not alone. He despises her! "I, uh, guess you should leave now. Don't want him getting too near dad, eh?!

"Guess so," Scorpius replied, a little calmer now that the colour was draining from his cheeks. With a quick turn of his trolley, Scorpius made it look like a dodgy wheel had made it veer in my direction, as though I had just been helping him with it; stupid Gryffindor nature and all. "I don't see why we have to hide it," he grumbled loudly. "We should just levitate the trunks, rather than using these blasted, useless, Muggle contraptions." And that sent Mr Malfoy off on a tangent, grumbling about how right his son was and how it was dreadful that we witches and wizards had to be so oppressed. That's one thing about Scorpius, he can go from the sweetest guy in the world, to being a complete arse. The arse-part though, it's all an act for his father's sake. My mum always said that it was your parents who made you are and that she was just like both of her parents. I think that's the same for me. I'm intelligent and logical, like her, but I am pretty testy and I like to think I'm up for a laugh, like dad. Scorpius though, it's weird.

He's only ever known his dad, since his mum left when he was just a baby. My cousin Teddy says that she was going through some hard times and that we shouldn't judge people based on their hardest times. He's really wise, our Teddy. Dad says he's a lot like his parents, but that you can tell it was Harry who raised him. So again, this proves mum's theory. It's the people who raise you, that make you. So Scorpios really should be a Smuggle-hating arse, who wants my family dead. And yet…he couldn't be more different.

We've discussed this, me and him, and we've come to the conclusion that his mother must have been a very nice woman. We can't bet on her intelligence because mum says his dad was pretty smart, so that's probably where he gets that from. But he's sweet and caring and he loves animals. And Mr. Malfoy is not like that. He once kicked our old cat, Cruikshank's. Its dead now, but he kicked it. And Hugo kicked him as repayment. And then Mr Malfoy went to hit him and dad rugby tackled him to the floor. That was the first year they fought.

The Malfoy walked off in the other direction, Draco and Astoria walking ahead with Scorpios pushing his trolley. We didn't see them again until we were all about to board the train. Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy and Roxanne were all waiting for us on the train and Uncle Bill, Auntie Fleur, Auntie Audrey and Auntie Angelina were waving goodbye. It was just Hugo, me and the Potters saying goodbye, when Scorpios came by. "Bye father," he waved back at his father but he didn't seem to care much, their goodbyes were never very emotional and sometimes I wondered if Mr. Malfoy missed Scorpios at all, when he was gone.

"That poor boy," mother sniffed, hugging me tightly and running her hand through my hair. She always gets really upset when we go back to school. "No mother to see him off - not a real mother anyway." She shot Astoria the darkest look I've ever seen her give and I saw a smirk pulling at the corners of Scorpio's mouth.

And that's when it all kicked off. "Perhaps," we heard a voice say, and it was unmistakeably Mr. Malloy's. "He would have a mother, if your darling husband hadn't decided to tell her to leave."

That had all of our attentions. Dad had made Scorpio's mum leave?

"It was what was best," dad replied, casually. He didn't seem too phased that he was getting the blame and it made us all assume that he was quite glad he did. "She was unhappy. If she had stayed with you, it would only have gotten worse. She didn't want to be with a Death Eater. She fought against them. She was captured by them, for Merlin's sake."

"I loved her, Weasley. You made her leave!" Maybe it was just me, but I honestly thought Mr. Malfoy was going to cry. Maybe he did love this mysterious woman. Dad made a noise as though he was going to retaliate, probably with some quip about how he was right to have made her leave, but Mr Malfoy spoke again, this time his face fallen, his voice thick and what seemed to be tears ready to fall."You made Luna leave."

Luna? Auntie Luna? Auntie Luna, who had just married some random guy in the Seychelles? Auntie Luna who spent the majority of her time with her head in the clouds? Auntie Luna who, when me and Scorpius had spent the day in Muggle London and come home, had said that it wasn't a good idea for me and him to be friends? Auntie Luna who was captured and held prisoner in Malfoy Manor? Auntie Luna, with her pale face, her white-blonde hair, her love of animals, her compassion, her sweetness…

It all seemed to add up. Auntie Luna was Scorpius's mother.

I'm going to have to finish this entry tomorrow morning, Dom just hit me with a shoe because my quill was scratching too loudly. Her shoe was a heel, too, so you know it hurt.

Love and smooches,

Rosie

xoxo

* * *

**Remember to review,**

**Stephanie**

**x**


End file.
